memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The doctor
Archives * Archive 1 * Archive 2 Taking time out I'm taking sometime out from the wiki, as I have a couple of weeks holiday coming up and seriously need a rest. See you on the other side (-: --The Doctor 22:23, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Changed my mind. Can't stay away (-: --The Doctor 08:59, 5 March 2007 (UTC) thx Thank you for the consideration, doctor. -- Captain M.K.B. 22:41, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Novel pages Thanks for moving Novel pages to Forum:Novel pages. I hadn't even noticed. I am not sure how that happened though. I opened Ten Forward, entered a topic in the "Create new topic" box and then just typed in "Novel pages". Trying it again it looks as though this opens the page for whatever you type in rather than Forum:... Presumably we would actually want it to automatically enter "..." as "Forum:..." Is there a reason that this is the way it is? Thanks again, Jdvelasc 20:04, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Vorta Articles and trolls Hi, I've been away, but thanks for asking my opinion. My most generous interpretation would be that we're dealing with a person genuinely doesn't understand the purpose and limitations of this wiki (for any number of possible causes). Even should this be the case, we have to take steps to keep it from being a constaqnt problem. Less generously (and much more likely), it's some crank-yanking jackass who's doing it because he can. At first I thought it might be someone who'd left their account open and unattended, so someone else trolled under their account to teach them a lesson, but it's gone on too long (and has not been overt enough) for that to be the case. Does banning an anonymous user affect only that user, or would it affect others from that location or ISP? (say, anyone from a particular Internet Cafe or college network? Or would a different person show up as a different number? I'd hate to have to ban a whole network for the actions of one jerk, but I guess if protecting individual pages doesn't end it, we'll have to go to that.--Emperorkalan 00:09, 26 March 2007 (UTC) : Vorta "Expert" is at it again. See todays changes to "Leck". I even Googled his "source" to make sure that it wasn't maybe a SNW story that I'd never heard of. Got nothing. Despite everything said to him he continues to vandalize, now even making up story titles to try to cover up his work. This is deliberate, knowing vandalization, and given his history, I don't think it's out of line to suggest a perma-ban. --Turtletrekker 08:34, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::Discussion forum at Forum:I...have had...enough...of YOU!.--Emperorkalan 10:50, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Infobox Novel Any specific part would you like me to check? --Ensign Fridan 11:18, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :I think I fixed a few problems. Have a look. --Ensign Fridan 11:33, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Hi Doctor, I had a play with your version (hope you dont mind) results are here: Template:Novel-doc. -- 8of5 13:11, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Images Hey there, I uploaded two images earlier and they were promptly replaced by better quality from you. Were they already on the site, or do you just have some sort of screencap capability? I'm not bothered, but I'm hoping there is a way I can find out if others have access to better quality images so I don't need to waste my time getting lo-res off Google anymore. :o) --Data Noh 20:37, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks much for the TrekCore link! That's a great resource. --Data Noh 20:46, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Psychonaut Tristan/Angela is at it again. Is this the fastest way to contact admins? --Jdvelasc 03:15, 8 April 2007 (UTC) User:Lazyike You seem to have indefinitely blocked User:Lazyike. According to his contributions, he seems to have been attempting to fight the recent vandalism. He requested unblocking via the #ma chatroom, and I don't believe he has anything to do with the recent vandalism.--Tim Thomason 05:34, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Bans Hiya, Doc. Just thought I'd let you know that I think the blocking of Lazyike was a mistake – at least he says so on the IRC channel frequented by Memory Alpha contributors. Judging by Lazyike's contributions, I think it is a case of mistaken identity, as he put it. Also, that creep who caused rampant vandalism a little while ago also struck Memory Alpha, and Angela ran a checkuser for me and suggested I block the IP range 71.107.0.0/16 for a month or so. I think you should do the same. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:36, 8 April 2007 (UTC) : Lazyike seems to believe he is still blocked. The block log states you unblocked "User:#38," so you may have made a mistake (his block ID is #37).--Tim Thomason 05:57, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks for unblocking Doctor, Thanks for unblocking me as I was not the jerk vandlaizing the site. I was tryoing to undo it and I tried moving to "REMOVE" & "REMOVE1". I don't know if I accedently removed a page that should have not been moved... If so I appologise. Feel free to contact me anytime to make sure I am me. Thanks again, Ike Uniforms Hiya, Doc! I noticed that you are mass-uploading Kuro's rank insignia for a variety of uniform pages. Looks good, but unfortunately I've noticed some inconsistencies and non-licensed ideas creeping in, possibly because you are using definitions derived from the STEU site, as well as the problems with Kuro's own works. I'm off to bed soon, but please let me know your thughts on the matter, and I'll gladly give you some references supporting changes in order to make the rank pages more accurate. One hint I noticed in a cursory examination -- a uniform style rarely "begins" on a concrete date -- many are slowly "blended" in, a process described in ST: Vanguard, ST: New Earth, TOS:"Charlie X", TNG Seasons 3-4, etc., where one base or group of personnel use "newer" uniforms while another ship arrives with personnel in the "older" version. I'm not sure the Voyager uniforms really "began" in 2371, as there are definitely occurrences of them in use earlier in 2369 on DS9 and in TNG comics. Also, we should definitely take steps to remove "fan fiction" uniforms and insignia (as they are not derived from any licensed Trek work) and to include '' licensed Trek uniforms and insignia (such as those from FASA, ST Encyclopedia, etc..) Like I said, let's chat sometime about your ideas. -- Captain MKB 10:44, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Starfleet Vessels Hello, I am not a member yet but I plan on becoming one. I am having an argument with the members of Memory Aplha that maybe you could clerify. The argument is based of 23rd and 24th century Starfleet and if it is a primarily Human agency. Starfleet vessels of the 23rd and 24th centuries as well as Starfleet itself resemble much the United Earth Starfleet (saucer section, warp naccells, Starfleet emblem as well as the overall English language and numeric system seen on all the starships. What I am trying to ask is that is Starfleet of this era a primarily Human agency? Are the starships based of human design? I know that there are many different species within Starfleet but that is a policy they adopted pretty much during it's founding. If you could answer this it would be of great help. ::Nevermind, I already have an answer. Featured/Community Articles Hey Doc, is there anything I can do to get in on the selection of featured and community articles? The voting seems to be on hiatus for both, and the current selections don't appear to have been voted on. -- Data Noh 14:36, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks Doc sorry about my english grammer on Yuri Kuznetsov it never was my best subject not my usual i.p. address -- Mchenry 13:42, 27 April 2007 Re: IDW comics Hi, as far as I know the collections will be available here and the US. And even if they aren’t official released here they already have a listing on amazon.co.uk and will probably available elsewhere online or at the very least in specialist shops like forbidden planet. --8of5 15:42, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Klingon dreadnoughts Hey doc, I was wondering, what page of "The Klingon Gambit" mentions the "D7c class"? -- Captain MKB 20:44, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Malibu covers Hi doc, thought I should point out there are already covers for all the Malibu Comics on the page, not as high res as your new one(s?) but you may as well upload over whats already here. :)--8of5 00:15, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Righto, sorry I missed that one, will do. (-: --Dr. John Smith 00:23, 26 June 2007 (UTC) WoDS9 Hi doc, I do believe the stories in the Worlds of DS9 collections are considered full, if shorter than many single release ones these days, novels, rather than novellas. --8of5 23:08, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Righty-ho, no probs. (-: --Dr. John Smith 23:10, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Buried Age Sorry for stepping on your post. I was just adding bits when I had a few minutes here and there. I'm going to be busy through the weekend, though, so why don't I just let you lead the way through, say, Sunday. (For ''The Buried Age page itself, that is.) --Emperorkalan 18:47, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Mega Move What is the "mega move" that you are preparing for and how can I help? --Jdvelasc 19:44, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :In moving Memory Beta:Votes for deletion/IKS Klolode to the Non-canon... name I noticed that on August 7th you moved this page (and a few other "Votes for deletion" pages from the Non-canon name to the Memory Beta name. I thought that it should be the other way around. Is there something that I am misunderstanding about this namespace move? --Jdvelasc 23:21, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::So if I understand correctly, now that the main Votes for deletion page is moved, we should go ahead and move the rest of them to the Non-canon page names right? --Jdvelasc 23:27, 17 August 2007 (UTC) starship class lists 'lo, I've come up with a nice neat compromise which is currently set up on the Nebula class page, it keeps the list of ships with known registrations, thus not removing valuable data from the page. But reduces the list of ships with unknown registries to a horizontal list making the page nice and neat. What do you think? :Re my talk page: I find 200 a bit to small, not dominant of the page enough if you will, and when there's a lot of data in the info boxes it has to go into a several lines rather than fitting neatly into one. --8of5 20:58, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :A thought, how about 220, might seem a bit random, but we only have round numbers for the sack of having round numbers, if something in between can both accommodate all the data in the box, not make the picture illegibly small and not dominate the page that’s got to be preferable. --8of5 21:01, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Project namespace Hi. I've changed the project namespace to Memory Beta as you requested. Please let me know if there are any problems with this. Angela (talk) 16:21, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :Yes, there are problems - namely, all of the Non-canon... pages moved to Memory Beta:... pages but there is now no text on any of them. They are all blank. --Jdvelasc 22:45, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry about that. I forgot the underscore when I renamed the namespace, but it should all be back to normal now. Angela (talk) 23:56, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Colour Hi Doc, just a thought, if you intend to change the colour of all the media templates it might be advantageous to insert the color template rather than the specific code so that if we want to change the colours again at any point we only need update that. --8of5 12:04, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :Okey doke. I'm just testing it out at the moment to see how it looks. (-: --Dr. John Smith 12:06, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Image Size Yes, I did notice that discussion, but was under the impression that you were specifically talking about the starship classes pages. But I see that there are obvious implications for novel and comic pages as well. I am fine with having 220px be the standard size for the novel boxes although I do like seeing the novel and comic covers in the larger detail (if we have it.) Would it be easier to just change the template to make it auto 220px and then set it so that it is possible to manually make it different (in the cases where the image is not that big). I believe the comic collections template does something like this. --Jdvelasc 04:43, 23 August 2007 (UTC) IRV Thank you doc with the answer about IRV -- i think i've found a better solution, as in "My Enemy, My Ally", several Rom D7 and BoP vessels are referred to as "ChR" -- Captain MKB 01:59, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Greskrendtregk Doc, it looks like you added the characters for a story called "Adjustments" in SNW 10. You spelled a character "Greshkrendtregk" with an "h". Naomi Wildman's father is spelled "Greskrendtregk" with no "h" in other places that I have seen. I assume that it is spelled correctly in the story, but in case it isn't, I don't want to change the spelling without even having looked at it. --Jdvelasc 02:29, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Problem Reports Doc, I have just discovered the following page: . Presumably it has been here a long time, but the earliest visible report is from Sept 25th. How can a user report a problem that gets to this page? I responded to three of the problems and they were automatically moved to an archived page. Also, an anon user with no history has requested that we remove the residential location of a trek author. I did so assuming that it is either false or more likely, the writer thought this was inappropriate as public information. Was I correct to remove it without checking its authenticity? We do have location information for other authors as well. --Jdvelasc 16:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the message. I somehow had missed the "report a problem" tab at the top of the pages. --Jdvelasc 19:11, 12 October 2007 (UTC) AT2 Howell :I can find no reference to Pinter in the episode or novelization of "This Side of Paradise". In fact, the only similar name was Painter, who served on the Enterprise bridge during this episode. So what's going on? --Dr. John Smith 09:18, 4 November 2007 (UTC) He was listed by John Peel in the book he did in 1987. Re: Good articles Hi Doc, welcome back :) I agree a good articles... distinction?... would be good. In fact I suggested we start doing it a little while back (Forum:Good articles) it seemed to get missed and I didn't bother giving the idea a push back then. If we did start the system it might be good to have a look at the existing featured articles and think about demoting some of the ones that aren’t quite perfect yet down to good status. --8of5 17:55, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi doc, I started a project page to get things going and respond to your suggestions (Memory Beta:Good Articles), I made a loose nomination process up per your suggestion we don’t use the typical votes, it just requires a nomination and a support with no objections. --8of5 22:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Deleted Pages + index.php You may have to get the setting turned on, but Memory Beta:Deleted Pages, when set up like the one on MA will block garbage pages from being created (such as index.php, which reminds me... can you delete that for me? I was testing something, and it didn't work as expected). I'd suggest contacting Sannse and asking to have the deleted pages thing turned on, just like it has been at MA. It just saves bother on some spam along the way. -- Sulfur 12:52, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Dr. Tourangeau You deleted the fictional reference section on Sean Tourangeau. He was referenced in Sword of Damocles. Please restore the section. – AT2Howell 15:26, 20 December 2007 (UTC)